catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dumpster
The Dumpster is a place where the Twolegs throw out food. Huh, Twolegs must be really ''stupid to throw out a perfectly good meal! Be careful, though. Rogues often hang around here. Chat Brownie: -looks fondly at Patch- You're a nice tom, Patch. Frankie: Now, let's see what we can find to eat around here. Patch: *purrs and looks at Brownie with a dreamy look in his eyes* Shade: *winks at Patch and then at Brownie* Go get 'em she-cats, son! Heather: *turns away and runs angrily* Icedrop: -thumps her mate in the back of the head with a paw- Frankie: -frowns- Heather, where are you going? Brownie: -purrs and nuzzles Patch- Tiger: Hello, sorry im late. Shade: *rubs the spot where Icedrop hit him, still laughing* Patch: *nuzzles her back and then dips his head to his leader out of respect* Cinder: -rolls eyes at Brownie and Patch- So, are you too mates now? Frankie: -turns to Shade- Do you know where Heather went? Snowflake: I found some Twoleg meat! -she holds it up into the air, to see it is a half-eaten steak- Who wants some? Fang: -calls out from under pile of trash- I found a cheeseburger! Tiger: I think Heather took that whole Starclan thing bad-nuzzles Frankie- Frankie: -sighs- I suppose. Do you want to share? -holds up a chicken leg- Shade: *eyes widen in horror and manages to choke out,* I think I know why Heather ran away... *voice trails off and stares at a cat skeleton under the dumpster who was Blaze's body* Patch: *looks up from chicken leg* Ew a bloody bunch of bones! Is that Blaze's body? Frankie: -eyes widen in horror- Oh, no... Icedrop: Patch! Of course not! It's some Twoleg food... it tastes kind of like pigeon. Tiger: I have a bad feeling... Brownie, Fire rember him-flicks tail over at Blazes body- Frankie grits her teeth and slaps her tail over Tiger's mouth. "If they don't remember him," Frankie meows through gritted teeth, "then that's good. Don't ''remind them." Tiger-jumps in garbage can- Found a potato stick-puts french fries on ground- Frankie tries not to burst out laughing. "Tiger," she meowed, chuckling, "there's a bannana peel on your head." -Tiger burst into laughter and shakes it off- "Come on, kits," Frankie gently coaxed her kits over to her. "Tiger, they're probally hungry. I'll feed them if you feed me. Those potato sticks look awfully good." Tiger:-pushes plate over to Frankie- Frankie munches on the potato sticks. "Delicious!" she purrs. Star:-Opens Beatiful amber eyes-Mew. Frankie purrs. "Hello, little kit," she murmers. Star:-Sniffs at French fries- Milky! Frankie purrs, and draws her closer to your belly. "Drink up," she murmers. Star:-begains to nurse- Cocoa: -curls up beside his sister and looks up at Tiger- Daddy... Tiger: Yes? Cocoa: -looks at him in admiration- Star:-looks up at father and then her fluffy gray pelt and smiles- (By the way, Echopaw, would you like to join UP?) (sure! As long as there's a tutorial) (No, but I'll post one on your talk.) (sure) Frankie nuzzles Tiger. "I love you..." she murmers. Tiger:I love you too.-intwines tails with Frankie- Cocoa pounces on Tiger's tail. "Play!" he squeaked. Star:-Bats tiny paw in air- Yea! Tiger:-rolls on back and lets his kits play on him and he lightly battles them- Frankie purrs. "They're already acting like little warriors." Star: Moma, Do we live here? Patch: *bats Star's tail* Play! *laughs and tussles into a play-fight* Shade: *watches his kin and purrs* Star:-bats his tail back- oh i'll get you back! Tiger: Star, Don't attack with all your might, Foxheart: (Thunderclan warrior): Tiger. I need your help on something. On the date of the 16th, I need you and your clan to help me attack ThunderClan. Do you agree? Tiger:-snarls- What for? Foxheart: *licks paw* "I have a score to settle with a select group of cats. Think. if ThunderClan has less warriors, you have a chance to extend your borders." -Tiger snarls- We have anough territory all ready! My kits will not go into Battle with you in the lead! Under the Dumpster Jaypelt - Lunch! *grabs a chicken leg and fries* Yum! Xena:*Comes in as quit as a mouse* Jaypelt - ThunderClan cat! *attacks Xena* Firestar:(ThunderClan Leader) *Pops out of nowhere* "Xena?! What are you going here? I followed your scent because I came to tell you something." Xena: Make it quick this cat is hurt! Blood came and clawed his eyes! Firestar: "What cat? And HOW did you know Blood came. Are you hanging in other clans territorys?" Xena: I was here to chill then Jaypely cought me. we faught then Blood came and clawed his eyes.